Let It Snow
by milkyway
Summary: Its snowing outside and love is in the air! H/H *fluffy*


Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter do you really think I'd be writing fanfiction?  
  
LET IT SNOW  
  
Hermione walked down the stairs of the girl's dormitory. The common room had been beautifully decorated for Christmas, with gold, red, and green tinsel draped elegantly on the walls. Garland sparkled over the fireplace, and they even had a small Christmas tree shimmering with golden fairies. Harry was sitting in the loveseat by the fireplace playing Ron, who was seated on the floor, in a game of wizard chess.  
"Hullo Harry. Hullo Ron." Hermione sat down next to Harry. "You know it's really coming down out there."  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
"It's only been snowing for the last two hours, Ron. Where have you been?"   
"Well, excuse me. There isn't exactly any windows down here. Did you know it was snowing Harry?" Ron turned to his best friend.  
"Well, I, uh, actually…um, sorta…" He stuttered not wanting to get in the middle in another one of their quarrels. Hermione just glared at Ron.   
"Forget it." She leaned back and opened up a book.   
"Reading 'Hogwarts: A History' again?"  
"Shut up, Ron."   
"Boy, you're in a cheerful mood." He snorted. Harry sighed and caught a quick glance at Hermione. The fire danced across her features illuminating her beautifully. He couldn't help but think how pretty she was getting. Harry shook his head. Now was not the time for this.   
"What's wrong, Harry? It's your turn."  
"Oh, uh, yeah" He quickly moved his knight. Ron narrowed his eyes at him.   
"You sure you're okay?"   
"I'm fine Ron. Just hurry up and go."  
"Okaay… checkmate."   
"Arrragh, you beat me again!" Harry fell back into the couch in frustration. But he fell back right on top of Hermione.   
"Eeep! Harry!" Harry jumped up trying not to blush, failing miserably.   
"Sorry, 'Mione"   
"It's fine," she said getting up and brushing herself off. She looked at him, noticing his face broken into an embarrassed grin, his strong arm behind his head, his goofy nervous laugh, his flushed cheeks... she couldn't help but think how cute and handsome he looked right now. Hermione mentally scolded herself. But what's the use? She had been feeling very strongly about Harry ever since their third year. Why should it change now?   
"I was going to get up anyways. Do you guys want to come down to the kitchen with me?"   
"Nah, I think I'll just go up stairs"   
"I'll go with you, Hermione."   
"Okay, Harry. Goodnight, Ron" she called after him.  
"Later." He walked off to the boy's dorm, smirking to himself. Harry had better use this chance.   
"Come on Hermione, let's go." They walked off to the portrait, passing a deeply involved snogging Fred and Angelina under some mistletoe, on the way. When they got down to the great hall, they were huddled under the invisibility cloak.  
"Oh, wow. Look!" She pointed outside. "Isn't the snow just gorgeous?" Harry watched as her face lit up at the sight of the snow.   
"Yeah, gorgeous." He said gazing at her. She looked at him and smiled softly. He smiled back. "Let it snow."   
Once they were at the picture, Harry tickled the pear, and they walked in, jerking the cloak off.   
"Master Harry Potter, Master Harry Potter!" Dobby came running over flailing his arms about.   
"How is you today Sir? Ah, Dobby sees you bring your special girl person! How is you today Miss?"   
Harry blushed a little. "Uh, we're fine Dobby. We were wondering if you have anything to snack on."   
Dobby nodded his head vigorously. "Just made apple pie, sir! Would you like some?"  
Harry looked at Hermione.   
She nodded and turned to him. "That would be wonderful, Dobby. Thank you."  
Immediately elves came up with a tray of freshly baked apple pie, a bowl of whipped cream and a jug of milk. Harry grasped the tray.   
"Do you want to eat it here?"  
"Nah, we had better head back to the common room. It's getting pretty late."   
When they got back everyone had gone upstairs. Slumping down on the couch by the fire place and they dug into the warm apple pie. Hermione giggled.   
"Harry, you have some whipped cream on your nose." Harry looked down at his nose. "Here, I'll get it." She wiped it off with her finger and Harry blushed under her touch.   
The wind was whistling outside as the snow picked up. Hermione scooted closer to Harry. "The storm sounds like its getting worse."   
"Yeah." He took a sip of milk and set the tray on the floor. "That was really good." Harry noticed Hermione was slightly shivering.   
"Are you cold?" She looked over at him.   
"Hmm, a little." Harry wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer, ignoring the fluttery feeling in his stomach. She snuggled in closer to his chest and sighed contently.   
"That's better. Snow storms are good for cuddling." Harry blushed and made himself more comfortable. They sat there listening to the crackling of the fire and the howling wind outside.   
"This time of year always reminds me of those old muggle songs." She said suddenly. "You know, like 'Sleigh Ride', 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas', that kind of stuff."  
Harry smiled remembering an old Christmas song he heard when he was younger.   
"And as long as you love me so… Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow…" Hermione looked up at him.   
"Sorry…" he whispered. She leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. Sensation spread throughout his body.  
"Don't worry, Harry, I always love you."   
  
THE END   
  
  
So how did you like it? Did suck beyond all imaginable? I sure hope not. Anyways, it was my first shot at a Harry Potter. Thank you for reading and I'd be eternally grateful if you reviewed. Maybe if I get enough, I'll write another story. Harry/Hermione of course! But if you flame, tell me why you hated it. I hope you enjoy your holiday.  
Merry Christmas! 


End file.
